Not As Easy As It Looks
by CosmicCoyote-CCG4m1ng
Summary: just read it pls :P
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is kind of based off of Warriors, but not really. Mostly it's the naming system and allegiances, but otherwise it's completely made up. All the characters in this story are simply OC's of mine. I hope you enjoy my story!**_

 _Featherfall leapt up and hooked the raven in her claws._ "Ha! Gotcha!" she yowled as she brought it to the ground. Featherfall bit the raven's neck and killed it, making for good prey later.

She buried it in the snow packed ground, knowing leaf-bare was highly upon them. _The ice on the ground will keep it fresh,_ Featherfall thought, knowing the fact was true. She packed the snow in on top of her prey and kept looking.

IceClan was not doing very well this leaf-bare. Every cat knew that IceClan was the territory that was farthest north, meaning for very cold and very long leaf-bares. This season was no different. Why had the ancient Icestar chosen this territory, of all others? Featherfall didn't know. All that was on her mind was _hunt for the Clan._

She opened her jaws slightly to try and scent more prey. All she had caught were that raven and a puny snow hare with absolutely no meat on its bones. The creature seemed barely enough to fill one warrior's stomach.

Featherfall sighed miserably. Snowstar would be expecting her hunting patrol to bring back enough prey for the whole Clan to go to bed full. _That won't happen anytime soon,_ she thought, before taking off full pelt after a snow squirrel.

Featherfall leapt up a tree after the squirrel in hot pursuit, not giving up until it was caught. She raised her paw, claws unsheathed, and brought it down on the squirrel, sending it falling back to the ground below.

She leapt down after it and picked it up, carrying it back to gather her raven and snow hare. _It's time I meet up with Birdflight, Smokepaw, Auqapaw and Timberfur to see if they did any better._ Featherfall padded onwards, tracking her scent back to Sun Rock, where they had all separated.

She could already smell the apprentices and Birdflight, and she could barely scent Timberfur by the time she got back to Sun Rock. It was mingled with another scent. _Ashclaw? What is he doing here? He should be in camp by now. It's freezing out here!_ Featherfall thought frantically.

She desperately tracked him until she reached a small cave. Outside were a small prey pile consisting of three mice, a plump hare, and a bird or two. She gasped. Ashclaw poked his head out of the cave upon hearing the gasp.

"Wha- What are _you_ doing here?" Ashclaw said loudly. Featherfall gaped, but responded with, "I could ask you the same thing. As well as, _why do you have all of IceClan's prey?!_ " Now it was Ashclaw who was gaping.

"I did _not_ 'steal' my own Clan's prey! How foolish do you think I am?" Featherfall wasn't buying it. "Where did you get it all from then, huh? No cat would be able to hunt that much food in a day. It's too cold!" Then she tilted her head back and yowled, "Smokepaw! Birdflight! Auqapaw! EMERGENCY!" It took a few heartbeats before the three appeared at the edge of the clearing.

"What? WHAT EMERGENCY?" Smokepaw declared. "Ashclaw took all of IceClan's prey. Help me bring it back please." Featherfall purred, as well as giving Birdflight their secret signal for _hold him down_. Birdflight leapt onto Ashclaw's back, pinning him, as Smokepaw, Auqapaw and Featherfall took as much prey as they could carry, leaving a mouse and a bird behind. Timberfur reluctantly picked up the remaining prey, then followed the other three.

"Hey, you can't just take-"Ashclaw hissed, struggling under Birdflight's grip. "-let me go! I didn't steal any prey!" Featherfall ignored Ashclaw's shouting as it faded behind her. Timberfur had a slightly guilty look on his face- almost like he betrayed someone. Featherfall glanced at him. "Timberfur... Why were you with Ashclaw? Shouldn't you have been trying to stop him instead of just sitting there?" Timberfur stared at the ground hesitantly. "I... Well..." Smokepaw dropped the huge snow hare he was carrying to whip around and face Timberfur with his teeth bared.

"You were _helping_ him weren't you? Huh? I'll bet that's why you look so guilty. Would there be any other reason?" the hot-tempered apprentice growled. Timberfur didn't respond. Featherfall turned to look him in the eyes, and Auqapaw tilted her head questioningly.

"Well? What's your answer, Timberfur?" Featherfall questioned. She didn't want to believe that her friend since kithood had betrayed her. She didn't even want to consider the fact. Timberfur shifted his weight uneasily. "Well... What happened was..."  
 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm not that good with cliffhangers, but that's only because I really don't like them in the first place, but hey. I need to keep my readers interested and all. I'll be updating soon! :D**_


	2. Important Notice

**Hey you guys, I've got some news. I'm not liking this story anymore, so this isn't gonna get updated again. Ever. But, I'm working on another story,** ** _The Lost Legacy._** **I think it'll do well, and I've been working on the rough drafts on paper for a couple of months now. I'll have a more consistant schedule, updating every Tuesday and Thursday, and possibly Fridays/Saturdays as well. Here's a link to the prologue:**

 **s/11592990/1/The-Lost-Legacy**

 **Please read this one instead, as "Not As Easy As It Looks" is dead now. Sorry.**

 **~Cosmic**


End file.
